


I Can't Reach It

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [24]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Prosthesis, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Why is Strike's leg under the bed?
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	I Can't Reach It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly piece to finish the story!

“Robin! Why is my leg under the bed? I can’t reach it!”

For a fraction of a second he even thought she had hidden it there deliberately, so that he wouldn’t be tempted to put it on too early. But he knew she trusted him. _So what the–_

She knelt down and reached under the bed, giving him a delicious look of her behind. In a moment, she reappeared with a prosthesis in her hand.

“It’s Wolfgang. He’s got a treasury there. Nicking all the precious things and carrying them to a safe place.”

“Why under your bed and not under Max’s?”

“So that Max doesn’t find. But he does anyway. It’s mostly his belongings.”

Strike chuckled, thanked her and started to attach his leg. At last he was allowed to.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! That's the final part of the story of Strike having to live with Robin because of his injured leg - and the final of the Striketober! What a ride it was! Thank you so much for reading and leaving such lovely comments, and thanks to @LulaIsAKitten and @RobinLeStrange for running the challenge! You all made me feel really at home in this amazing fandom!


End file.
